Feliz Natal Setsuna
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: One-shot Uma curta comemorando o natal da nossa querida sailor do tempo.Fanfic de comemoração pelos quatro anos de escritora aqui no site.


Notas da autora: Yo querido fanfiction net, para comemorar meus quatros anos oficiais como escritora de fics nesse site, resolvi escrever essa mini-fic do fandom que me fez entrar nesse mundo maravilhoso das fanfics: Sailor Moon. Os nomes utilizados foram os do anime que passava no Cartoon Network. Agradecimentos finais no fim da fanfic.

**Feliz Natal Setsuna – by Anjo Setsuna**

Era noite em Tókio, o Natal se aproxima e apenas beberico um gole de chá para tentar espantar o frio. Nossa missão na Terra está apenas começando, mas a tola princesa deseja apenas viver uma vida normal neste século.

No fundo espero que seu desejo se realize, as lutas do passado foram cruéis demais para se repetirem. Mas como sailor do tempo eu sei que de certo modo elas acontecerão...

As luzes piscando na árvore de natal distraem minha mente, olhando os pequenos anjinhos dependurados tenho a leve impressão de que esqueci algo. Engasgo com meu chá subitamente, rezando que de tempo de comprar algo.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~~x~x~x~~x~x~x~x~x~x

Rini e Hotaru balançavam os pés enquanto estavam sentadas nas cadeiras da cozinha esperando Lita cozinhar biscoitos de natal. O cheiro gostoso de biscoitos assados invadiram suas narinas e elas sorriram quando ganharam alguns.

- Obrigada Lita! – Rini saiu correndo com um biscoito na boca.

- Obrigada! – Hotaru colocou os que ganhara cuidadosamente sobre um guardanapo

- Cuidado meninas estão quente! – Lita sorria feliz colocando os biscoitos restantes em uma bela bandeja.

A festa de natal organizada pelas guerreiras lunares seria no templo do avô de Rei. Um ambiente que contrastava com o tema natalino, mas Serena após quase ser esganada pela sailor Marte conseguiu convencer a amiga que lá seria o maior local para todos se reunirem. Rei concordou, desde que não enfeitassem o templo e que apenas utilizassem uma das salas, em respeito ao templo budista.

- Litaaaaaaa! Eu também quero biscoito! – disse Serena chorosa.

- Vai ter que esperar como todos Serena.

- Mas a Rini ganhou hunf!

- Err... – Lita se envergonhava pela amiga ser tão infantil.

Os preparativos seguiam calmamente, já eram nove horas da noite quando quase todos estavam reunidos. Serena comia um bolinho de avelã e tentava conversar com a boca cheia:

- Ei, chadê chas menichas? (Ei cadê as meninas?)

- Arg Serena pelo menos engole sua porca!

A sailor da lua apenas apontou a língua para Rini que chamava sua atenção, Darien tossiu envergonhado pela atitude da namorada e foi pegar um pouco de chocolate quente para beber.

- A Serena tem razão, Setsuna, Haruka e Michiru ainda não chegaram. – Amy exclamou enquanto arrumava um enfeite na árvore de natal.

- Quem não chegou? - um papai Noel magrelo perguntou.

- Haruka-papa! Michiru! – Hotaru correu em sua direção.

- Papai Noel!! – Serena e Rini exclamavam com os olhos brilhando.

Gota geral, Haruka ria malignamente, enquanto Michiru ajudava arrastar os sacos de brinquedos do "papai Noel" para o meio da sala.

- O que eu ganhei??

- Sai Rini eu primeiro!

- Nem sonhe Serena, você vai ganhar carvão pelas péssimas notas que tirou na escola. - Rini ria maldosa.

- Nãããooo!! – Serena chorava.

A festa começou animada, Lita ficou a maior parte do tempo na cozinha, parecia muito feliz por todos apreciarem sua comida. Já eram onze horas, Mina e Serena dormiam no sofá após confundir champanhe com suco e virarem dois copos de uma só vez por acharem "gostoso''.

Rei, Darien, Michiru e Haruka disputavam strip-poker animados, Darien após perder sua camisa, assustado com os olhares estranhos das sailors Marte e Netuno saiu do jogo, mesmo com a insistência para quem ele ficasse vindo das meninas os olhares assassinos da sailor Urano ajudaram na decisão.

- Acho que a Plu não vem... – Rini dizia triste.

- Ela vai vir, ela prometeu. - Hotaru sorriu para a amiga.

Os fogos explodiam no céu timidamente, pois aquele não era um costume japonês, Rini e Hotaru renderam-se ao sono enquanto ouviam as gargalhadas de Rei que parecia embriagada.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~~x~x~x~x~xx~x

Oh droga devem estar zangadas! Por que o táxi tinha que quebrar logo comigo, já é uma da manhã devem estar todas dormindo. Vejo uma fraca luz vindo do templo e tomo coragem para entrar. Oh se arrependimento matasse...

A sala estava um caos, comida para todos os lados e corpos adormecidos. Amy dormia sentada na poltrona com um livro no colo, a cobri com uma manta que estava por ali e deixei seu presente ao lado dela, quase não conversávamos foi difícil escolher algo.

A princesa dormia abraçada com sailor Vênus estiradas no sofá, acho que aquela baba no cabelo de Mina vai ficar horrível pela manhã...

Pobre Lita, dormia sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, coloquei o pesado casaco que eu estava usando sobre ela e me assustei com a mesa improvisada por elas para jogarem.

Garrafas de champanhe espalhadas e cartas marcadas? Oh Deus não quero saber definitivamente o que estavam jogando, mas tenho uma idéia ao ver Haruka apenas de lingerie vermelha adormecida no colo de Michiru e Rei vestida apenas com a parte de cima de seu kimono de cerimônias do templo.

Majestade nem você escapou, onde está sua camisa? Hum pensando bem não tem problemas hihihi! Vi Hotaru adormecida ao lado dos presentes da árvore de natal, deixei o presente dela ao lado da grande pilha e me preparava para colocá-la na cama quando me dei conta da falta de alguém.

- Feliz Natal Plu!

Rini dizia sonolenta segurando um pequeno embrulho nas mãos, aquilo me surpreendeu, a abracei com grande carinho e beijei sua bochecha.

- Feliz Natal Pequena Dama!

Ela apertou o abraço e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro querendo dormir, antes de cair no sono ainda me perguntou.

- Plu, papai Noel tem seios?

Eu taquei o presente de Haruka em sua cabeça violentamente querendo esganá-la, acho que ouvi um ai vindo dela.

**Fim XD**

Notas finais: fic tosca e pequena, mas foi de coração para mim mesma XD, dedico essa fanfic a Teffy (que mudou de pen name para Renard), Pisces Luna, Bella Patty, Mir-chan e Sailor H (que também mudou de pen name por aqui). Foram grandes amigas que conheci por aqui, e mesmo que não escrevamos sobre os mesmos animes, com elas aprendi muito e me diverti bastante. Espero que os novos escritores que estejam por aqui também façam grandes amigos como eu. Beijos a todos \o/ e feliz Natal 2008 antecipado pessoal. – by Iara M. Lima (meu nome é lindo XD?)


End file.
